


Bienvenido

by Aledono



Series: Logos [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prequel, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble sobre cómo fue que se conocieron Afrodita de Piscis y Death Mask de Cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenido

-"Scopare…"

Murmuré apenas terminé de cruzar el Templo de Acuario. Había olvidado que el guardián de Piscis había llegado mientras yo estaba en una misión. Era una pena: ahora tendría que toparme con alguien más cada que el Patriarca me invocara.

Resignado, seguí mi camino por las escaleras, esperando que el nuevo Caballero no fuese de esos que te saludan efusivamente. Afortunadamente, pronto noté que nadie salió a recibirme.

Sin embargo, apenas llegué la mitad del Templo, fui interceptado, no por una persona, sino por un aroma. Debido a su intensidad, me tomó tiempo identificarlo como el de flores. Arrugué la nariz para evitar que las moléculas punzantes entraran a ella, pero no fue suficiente.

Inquietado por aquel recibimiento, decidí seguir la fragancia.

Decidí comprobar los rumores.

-"No deberías estar aquí."- No tardé en toparme con el guardián, el cual podaba un enorme rosal en medio de su jardín. –"Son venenosas."- Aclaró señalando las flores con la mirada, nunca dignándose a alzar el rostro.

-"¿No digas?"- Rasqué mi nariz con el dedo índice. –"No podría adivinarlo."- Finalmente, el novato me miró de frente. Por unos segundos frunció el ceño, pero pronto cambió aquella expresión. Torció un poco la boca (solo un poco) y rió quedo. –"Florecieron muy rápido."- Continué sin darle tiempo para contestar. –"Apenas la semana pasada el Templo no apestaba así."

-"Es una pena."- Decidió continuar con su trabajo. –"Creí que los Santos de Oro tendrían más gracia que esto. Decir que mis rosas apestan."- Habló hacia el cielo. –"Es sorprendente lo vulgar que puede ser la gente."

-"¿Usas abono mágico o algo así?"- Ignoré su comentario. Había recibido tantísimos peores. –"Seguro que es sangre ¿verdad? Dicen que la sangre es el mejor de los fertilizantes."

Lo desubiqué con mi comentario (suponía que así sería), llamando de nuevo su atención.

-"No."- Pero al final yo fui el más sorprendido al escucharlo negar con tanta tranquilidad. –"Yo les doy energía para crecer y ellas me pagan con sus artes. Son extensiones de mi cosmo."

-"Ah…"- Extendí la palma de mi mano derecha y con ella atraje a una de las varias almas que me perseguían desde mi última misión. –"Creo entender."

El otro emitió un extraño gruñido. A pesar de la distancia, pude notar el reflejo del fuego fatuo en sus ojos.

-"Död Mask."- Balbuceó en sueco. –"No creí que los rumores de ti fuesen ciertos."

-"¿Apoco soy tan espectacular?"- Reí. –"Claro que lo soy. Aunque admito que yo mismo entré a este lugar para confirmar otro rumor."- Alzó las cejas. –"El más bello de los 88."- Di media vuelta, agitando mi mano en el aire. –"¡Tal vez tengamos que confiar más en lo que dice la gente!"- Me detuve y giré un poco el rostro. –"Bienvenido, Piscis. Espero que nos hagamos grandes amigos."

Dije lo último sarcásticamente y seguí con mi camino. En aquel entonces yo no lo sabía, pero ahora estoy casi seguro de que, cuando él escuchó mi proposición, sonrió con malicia y aceptó el reto.

**Author's Note:**

> Död Mask... no estoy segura de que así se escriba DM en sueco... obviamente no sé sueco. Pero espero que ninguno de mis lectores lo haga, por si es que esta mal traducido.  
> Es curioso, cuando pensaba en sobre qué hacer este fic, me di cuenta de que nunca me había preguntado el como se conocieron esos dos. Ambos son... ¿como decirlo? Bueh, parece que tienen a los demás en una muy baja estima, así que creo que es difícil (tal vez imposible para DM) que llegaran con la súper idea de tener amigos. Si algo lo inició todo yo creo que fue la curiosidad.


End file.
